TSAB academy and my love
by wahahanoob19
Summary: This is a story about a schooling Nanoha and Fate! With our favourite characters of MGLN and cool magics and missions of course. A simple story on how they fall in love with some complications. How can they overcome the scars of their past and move ahead into the future? Subaru X Teana side story [EDITED]
1. Chapter 1: The Red eyed girl

**Hey ho! This is my first MGLN story! The idea of a high school Fate and Nanoha falling in love just make me squeal hehe. I made up all those on the school. Cool magics from the show is of course needed to cause some sparks~~ This is slight AU... Read on! **

**Chapter 1: The Red eyed Girl**

**Nanoha POV**

It was a new day for me and an important one at that. I was at the entrance ceremony of my first year at a new school. _I'm going to spend my junior high years here. _The school was quiet with no activity at all and I was slightly nervous. While waiting for my middle school friends, Alisa Bannings and Suzuka Tsuikimura, I was at a lost with nothing to do. Flipping open my cell phone, I gave them a quick text and started strolling around the school aimlessly with no goal in mind.

As I walked, I noticed a commotion near the back of the school. A sharp high-pitched scream had pieced the tranquil air. Unable to stop my curiosity, I followed source of sound to the school backyard. Under the morning sun, something gold shone and shimmered. With strength that betrayed her petite figure, the blond girl standing in the middle lashed out with a kick and the boy in front of her toppled over. Seemly not enough, she gave another kick to the fallen figure on the ground and snorted. With her gold hair whipping in the hair she gave a haughty look at the guy on the floor and stared daggers at him. _Wow starting a fight first day at school... _

Looking at her uniform, she was a first year like me. Her uniform was wrinkled and there seemed to be red trails upon her right sleeve.. Her badly done tie was crooked, barely staying tied on her creamy white neck. Her shirt was unbuttoned at the top and she had one of her sleeves rolled up to her elbow. Her bangs covered her eyebrows and the gold stands fluttered and swayed along with the wind. She wasn't wearing her blazer like all of us. With her vest over her long sleeved white shirt, her short skirt and her black socks, it seemed to scream 'don't get close to me'. She tucked her hand in her skirt pocket and stared condescendingly upon the defeated figure.

"Hey...! You...! You!" The guy on the floor seemed incapable of speech, seemly winded by the whole experience. Sensing the familiar voice, I looked over. It's Yunno Scrya, my neighbour and a goody goody two shoes. We had been childhood playmates for quite sometime and for someone to utterly beat Yuuno-kun up was unacceptable. Something about the girl just made me angry. _Who is she to just start a fight with a guy that was a total pushover?_ She was irritating.

There was a girl with brown hair standing a distance away from them, seemly afraid of what was going on. She had her hand over her mouth and seemed to be paralyzed with shock. In a moment, my brain assessed everything and took everything into account. Good guy. Check. Bad guy. Check. Victim. Check. No doubt this _blonde_ _girl _was trying to bully the brunette and my good old neighbour Yunno stepped in to stop her. And was pushed over literally.

"Hey you! Why did you kick him anyway! What did he do to you!" Unable to control my anger, I lashed out at the blond who seemed shocked at someone appearing all of a sudden. In my fury, I had thrown my school bag at her. Both of us stood still as the bag impacted upon her and landed on the ground with a sickening thud. Books tumbled out and silence followed. She didn't avoid the flying object even though she could. I watched her clenched and unclenched her fists. I myself was shocked at what I had done. _Ah...__  
_

"You're his friend?" She had said with barely any emotion on her face, with a cold voice that seemed to piece the depths of my soul.

"...Well, yeah." I retorted, determined to stand up for my friend. I was glad that Yunno seemed to be fine after all, if not a bit winded.

"… Kay. Whatever. Bye." Then she left, leaving those words in the air. She turned away sharply and for a moment I swear I could see red dripping out of the corner of her mouth. I shuddered.

Kicking her sneakers, she sling her bag over her shoulders and walked off the scene of the fight with the air of royalty. With a last look at me, I realised, her eyes were wine-red in colour and they seemed to speak of some secrets that were forbidden to tell.

* * *

"Stop raging Nanoha Takamachi!" Suzuka cried.

"She…she was a total…total bad guy! She kicked Yuuno_ TWICE_ and Yunno just lie on the floor defeated." Alisa rolled her eyes at Nanoha's inability to swear.

"How bad can she be seriously, Nanoha?" Alisa commented, for she couldn't really careless about the said blonde guy. After all, _he _often get on her nerves for some unknown reason.

"Just.. just very bad! Mou... You should have been there! And she just walked off after all that...!" Laughing, her two friends inwardly smiled. Nanoha was such a gentle girl that she never even once said something particularly bad about anyone.

"How can he pass his exams like this!?" Nanoha shrieked.

"He can just take the medic course darling. Have you forgotten it's not all fight and weapons here?" Suzuka had immediately provided a solution to her worries. Alisa sighed.

"Oh. Right. That was his dream anyway. To be a support..."

"Yeah yeah. Since when are you so concerned over that neighbour of yours?" Asked Suzuka.

"No..no I'm not concerned about him!" I felt blood gush to my cheeks at Suzuka's question.

"He was just a good neighbour to me. Sometimes buying me my favourite food and everything…" I died off at the look they were giving me. Smirking, Alisa and Suzuka dragged me off to the entrance ceremony.

**Fate POV**

Now, this school I attend is a bit special, going by the name of TSAB academy. The time-space administration Bureau academy. Yes the name is downright cool and awesome. What it does it actually downright cool too!

This is a school for those who wished to enter the Time-Space Adminstration Bureau. To work as future cool officers in the Bureau and to kick some bad asses. Sure, everybody would want to attend but this school is only for those kids of the existing officers here. Hehe. Thank the gods for that, for everybody would just flock here. There were lots of cases of transfer students though... Who wouldn't want to wield a cool weapon and fly in the skies? Mid-childa is thankfully a planet that not everybody on earth could travel leisurely to. Since young, I have been wanting to be an enforcer when I grow up and finally I have reached the age for me to attend!

The first day of school though, I had my very first action as an apprentice enforcer. And that was to kick some guy's ass. How dare he grope a girl in broad day light?! I was walking through the backyard of the school with nothing to do when I saw this blond guy groping a girl from behind. Seemly shocked, she had let out a ear-splitting scream. With a speed that would shame an Olympic runner, I made a mad dash towards the couple and pushed the guy away, followed by a kick to his gut. He quickly stood up though and _snarled. _I rolled my eyes. He sounded like an annoying ferret.

Dashing forward, he grabbed me by my tie and smirked. "Hey girl. What's up with that?" _Argh... great now my perfect tie is screwed. __Mom is going to give me hell later._ I gripped his hand that was grabbing my tie and applied _a lot _of force on it. I watched as his face twist in pain and horror of my strength. _Heh. _He clawed at me and buttons of my blazer were popped. My blazer pocket tore with a sickening ripping sound. The action was quickly followed by a punch to my stomach and I was pushed back by a few meters.

Furious, I stripped myself of my blazer and rolled up my sleeves. I threw the phone I held in my phone towards the direction of my blazer which was previously thrown aside in the grass patch. "Ooh... You look scary." He smirked yet again and both of us dash forward. The brunette at the side was screaming for us to stop as body clashed against body. I received yet another punch to my gut while I lashed out behind his knees. He fell soon afterwards as he lost his balance.

I felt liquid oozing out of my mouth and I hastily wiped my mouth on my right sleeve. Falling to the floor, he shouted, "Hey! You! You!" _Heh. Bastard. _I added another kick to his sorry ass as I swore inwardly. How dare he commit such crimes in school! To such a pretty girl no less...

Somehow the moment was interrupted by another girl with auburn hair, who seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Hey you! Why did you kick him anyway! What did he do to you!" She screamed while I watched her cerulean blue eyes burn with fury. At that juncture, I realised I was captivated by the pair of sapphire, ensnared by her beauty and and enchanted by her very being. She had her hair tied to a side-ponytail (which I had never seen before), her uniform was crisp and ironed, worn without a fault. As I was bound by her presence, I stood rooted to the ground while my eyes noticed the existence of her school bag flying towards me. It seemed to have materialized out of nowhere. It had strike it's intended target on the gut yet again and I struggled not to wince. I inwardly sighed. I must have presented myself pretty badly huh?

"You're his friend?" I said, my voice void of any emotion.

"...Well, yeah." It hesitated for a moment, but her voice challenged me, as if not backing down from an opponent.

"… Kay. Whatever. Bye." I _so _did not intend to stay here any longer.

After finding out that she was his friend, I spared and wasted no time and saliva on explaining myself. She would just take his side anyway. I turned away from her piecing stare and felt suddenly nauseous. _Ah..._ And off I walked to the entrance ceremony and the course choosing, with just one last glance at those enchanting blue, to find the pair of orbs staring at me curiously.

_Ah... I forgot to take my blazer and phone along. __Mom is going to kill me._

* * *

Walking into my enforcer class, I grimaced. All seats was taken. Each class have a maximum number of students depending on each field and there were only five classes, namely in the field of medic, enforcer, scouts, navigators and researchers. Medics were important supporters that supports and backs enforcers when they were out on missions. They cast supportive spells and healing spells. Scouts or officers were sent to search for information in the fronts while navigators were important to captains of battleships. Researchers did all the shit work about information. Enforcers get the most action. Heh. And that's why we have the smallest class.

As I walked in, I made my way to the only seat left in the class. Which was right beside the girl I met in the morning. _Oh how lucky I am. _The girl stared in shock as I settled down next to her. Scanning my class or my surroundings for other possible threats, I saw the girl I saved this morning, a pink haired girl, another orange hair girl that looks like she could be in elementary school, a purpled hair girl and yet ANOTHER orange hair girl. _Seriously? What's with all the oranges?_

Home room started as soon as the bell rang and I found out their names while taking attendance. That girl with such clear blue eyes was called Nanoha Takamachi. Pink girl was Signum. Elementary kid was Vita. The girl I saved this morning was Hayate Yagami. Purple girl was Subaru Nakajima. The orange girl beside her was Teana Lanster.

It seemed to be a boring day with all those admin work. The bitch wouldn't stop staring at me though. It was starting to piss me off. I glared back at Nanoha only to catch her staring into my face. Our eyes locked for a moment and my red eyes were reflected back into the deep pools of blue. Seeing the reflection of red, I closed my eyes and retreated back. Red was never a good colour for eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Miss Brunette

**Hey all! Thank you for the reviews and follows :D It's only my first chapter and I am so happy I received some good response ^^ Now I'm more fired up to write more about Nanofate hehe. Anyway I realised Fate is a bit OOC and hence the edit on the chapters.  
**

**Chapter 2: Miss Brunette**

**Nanoha POV**

Class had started with homeroom. Nonchalantly, the blond I met in the morning strolled in to the enforcer class, seemly shocked when she spotted me in class. _Oh no._ There was only one empty seat left in the class and that was the one right beside me. Shocked, I watched as she walked over slowly and agonizingly, and gently sat on the empty seat without a care for the world. She still wasn't wearing her blazer. As I was sitting on her right side, I saw with much horror that her right sleeve was pretty much stained red. _Yunno-kun. __He was hurt pretty badly huh? I shall visit him later. _

Homeroom started soon after and I found out that the girl who was there in the morning was there too. Apparently her name was Hayate Yagami. And the blonde beside me was called Fate T. Harlaown. Wow. Both are daughters of high ranking officials. I swear I heard the name Harlaown somewhere.

My eyes trailed over to the blonde on my left. Her tie was adjusted, though it was still tied pretty loosely. Her right sleeve was rolled back though I could see it was mostly red despite the folds. _She... was so mysterious._ Staring at the shimmering yellow hair, I was shocked when I caught burgundy eyes staring back into my own blue. The deep red pools seemed somehow sad and pensive. Blue eyes reflected back in the red and Fate flinched, and turn around sharply. _What's wrong with her?_

"The seats you have taken how will be your permanent seating. There would be no changes allowed. Understood?" Carim Gracia, our form teacher spoke with unwavering strictness. I saw her stare lingered on a certain blonde beside me before she took one last look at us and continued her announcements. _  
_

The bell rang soon after and the blonde made a mad dash for the door.

**Fate POV**

There was something unnerving about the way Takamachi-san stared. It was like she was staring into the depths of my soul and I didn't like it. When the bell rang, I made a mad dash out of the classroom, away from the devil Takamachi. I had things to pick up.

I roamed the school, seeing that I had another hour of break before actual lessons start. I wandered around the Infinite Library, the greatest and biggest information bank in the world. Footsteps that only belonged to mine rang through the quiet and serene library. My mum told me if you took the elevator to the highest floor of the library, you could see a magnificent view of the whole of Mil-childa. And that was what I precisely did.

The view from the highest point was awesome and breathtaking even. I stared at the far away Mil-childa ocean, wondering what secrets lie in the colour of the blue. The colour of the sky was clear bright blue too. _Just like her eyes. They seemed to be so wide and deep, full of mystery and suspense. _I fidgeted as I caught sight of the girl called Takamachi wandering around the school grounds. I played with my device, Bardiche.

"Sir?" A robotic but pleasant male voice rang out in the highest floor of the quiet library.

"Heh. I was just bored. Entertain me." As if providing a solution to my boredom, my nose began to bleed again. I furiously scrubbed my nose on my right sleeve after I rolled it back down.

"Shall I call Alica-sama?" There seemed to be a hint of concern in the voice. I dismissed the thought of it immediately. After all, Bardiche is a device. Even though we had gone through so much together, there were just some things that only a human would understand.

"No." I said flaty. _How could he even suggest that?_

The little device seemed a little lost at what to do and kept quiet while pulsing yellow. Sighing, I turned to the data bank to find Signum, the pink hair girl from my class staring at me. It was somehow unnerving. _How did she know where to find me? _

"What."

"Nothing." She recoiled a little at my cold tone but started walking towards me. _Argh__. _Instinctively, I backed away from my classmate and hit my head against the shelf. A moment of silence soon followed.

Signum chuckled and I glared. How could she laugh at me?

"Hey. Thanks for saving Hayate earlier. And here!" She tossed me my previously abandoned blazer and phone. I had returned to the place where I had my first fight in school only to find my stuff gone. Panic engulfed me when I realised my phone was gone. I calmed down after using my device to contact the hospital to send the reports to Bardiche.

I only looked at her quizzically. How did she know?

"Oh. Hayate is my mistress technically. I am her bodyguard and so is Vita-chan. We have served her family for generations. She told me about this morning and asked me to apologise on her behalf if I found you for the misunderstanding she had caused."

"Oh." Was what I could say. I was never a sociable person.

The two of us sat in silence as Signum played with her device too. She called it "Lævatein". It was a handsome sword that looked cool.

"Hey." I managed to break the awkward silence.

"What." She said nonchalantly.

"What's your name?"

"Signum." A swift and quick reply.

"Ah. I see."

"Yours?

"Fate." I said after a moment of hesitation.

"Ah. I see."

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I didn't. Someone told me the view on the top of the library is magnificent and that's why I came here. It's added bonus that I had carried your stuff along though, I never did expect to find you here." She chuckled.

We sank into another awkward but seemly comfortable silence.

"You not getting back to your mistress? I thought you were her bodyguard or something."

"She's busy making friends with Takamachi-san. I suppose she wanted to explain this morning's situation. Vita-chan is around anyway so I'm having my break."

"Heh. I see. Hey that device of yours looks cool."

"Hah. Maybe we should have a match someday."

"Sure. After lesson today?"

"Kay. On."

Both of us smiled. As she stood up to walk away, Signum gave me a sad smile and said, "By the way, I am not one to pry but the hospital and someone texted you a million times. I didn't read though. Take care." She eyed my right sleeved with a last glance and left.

With shock, I realised my sleeve was pretty much red.

_Oh Mom is SURE going to kill me now._

**Hayate POV**

After the bell rang, I saw Fate-chan made a mad dash towards the door. I had seen the tension between Takamachi-san and Fate-chan rising because of me and I was feeling rather guilty. After Fate-chan left, I took this chance to talk to Takamachi-san, seeing that she seemed to know no one here. Everyone left the classroom, though Vita stayed in the corner of the classroom. _Silly. They didn't really have to guard me. _

Vita's family had served the Yagami family for several generations. I didn't want them to come to the academy just for the sake of serving me though they insisted that they were curious about the school. It was just a silly tradition.

I approached Nanoha's table and grabbed a nearby chair. She seemed to have spaced out. After poking her in the arm, she squealed and after my uncontrolled fit of laughter at her reaction, she cried, "Mou! Yagami-san! Don't scare me!"

"Call me Hayate! Nanoha-chan!" She seemed surprised at my usage of her name and smiled. "Hayate-chan!" Then I started the story of this morning's incident. With a furious blush that was sure on my face, I started to speak.

"This morning... I was shocked that s-someone that touched my... butt. And.. and I screamed. The blonde in the morning..." Nanoha gave me an intense stare and nodded for me to continue.

"She heard me scream and I-I think she thought that the guy had did something pretty bad and they had a fight because of me. I am sorry for causing the misunderstanding!" I finished with a apologising bow as I frantically stood up.

"Fate-chan was just trying to save me! I-I asked them to stop but they didn't... Fate-chan was bleeding pretty badly too." I continued on as I felt stinging in my eyes. Tears rolled down without a care for the world. Nanoha sprang onto her feet too and gave me a hug.

"Fate-chan...she looked... fine. Don't worry." Those words were whispered in my ears.

**Fate POV**

The bell rang yet again, signalling the end of break. I headed back into the classroom with dread. Hayate and Miss brunette Takamachi seemed to have became good friends. They were talking animatedly and frequent sounds of laughter graced my ears. I took my seat and avoided both girls' gaze. I took out my phone and scroll through the messages. They were nothing of importance and I sighed with relief. There was a dozen messages from Teana though. Teana was my childhood friend and it was rather comfortable hanging around her. She never pried on my past and was never a person with much words. Except when it comes to texting though. I sighed and replied a "Don't worry" to her.

Here comes the first lesson!

It was a lesson that taught us how to better communicate with our devices and how to strengthen communication lines through telepathy. Signum smiled.

"_Hey there."  
"Hey Signum."_

"_I'm excited about using our devices hehe." _I seem to be unable to control my excitement._  
"You have used your device a lot of times before?_" Signum had asked.

_"Yep. I have accompanied my mother to numerous trainings before."_  
_"Hehe good. For if not you will be no match against the Wolkenritter."_

_"What's that?"  
"Oh that's right, you don't know about us do you? That's the name for Hayate-chan's group of bodyguards."_

Bardiche seemd to pulse with excitement too as the lesson went on.

"Okay class. In another hour, we will have a practice-mission against the TSAB's robots. Now I want all of you to behave seriously and treat this as serious as possible. This will be the first grading exam and this will thus determine the future positions that you all may succeed. I want all of you to partner up with the person next to you. Discuss the mission and how you all plan to do this and assemble by the field in an hour. The layout and mission objectives will be stated clearly in the paper before you. I trust all of you had device training in TSAB junior school? Yes? Okay! Off you go!"

I inwardly grimaced. I was paired up with that Takamachi.


	3. Chapter 3: Our First mission

**OHoho I actually finished chapter 2 and 3 in the same day yo! But I have saved this for the weekend~ Read on for their first mission together! Oho I hoped this is as action-packed as possible. ): sorry for not being able to write well. Thank you all my dearest readers for the reviews :D I enjoyed reading your comments!**

**Dear StEpHyGrOcK3107: Hahah i wanted Signum to be Fate's best buddy! Yep the first two chapters are merely teasers :P look forward to my updates kay! Hehe my country is a secret! Make a guess maybe?xP It's 1.11am here now! (this moment when i upload this chapter) Hahah~****  
**

**Dear Redmoon021: Thank you for dropping by every chapter! I do hope you could read this chapter too! :D**

**Chapter 3: Our first mission **

**Nanoha POV**

"Hey Fate-chan."  
She flinched. And stared. Probably thinking why did my attitude changed so much.

"…What."

"H-hayate-chan told me about this morning. A-and…and I'm really sorry that I misunderstood you."

"…"

"I'm sorry!"

"Hmph."

"H-hey. Don't be angry kay?"

"… am not."

I inwardly sighed.

"…"

"… Hey Takamachi."

"Call me Nanoha."

"N-nanoha.." She said, then blushed a furious red. I had to try my best to control myself from laughing. The cool girl from before was actually blushing like a little girl. _How cute._

Before I could reply, however, Hayate came over. Hayate-chan seemed to look at Fate-chan a moment too long for Fate-chan had raised her eyebrows quizzically. Her elegant eyebrows shot up at the sight of Hayate staring at her with her mouth slightly open.

Hayate-chan coughed and grabbed a nearby chair. It seemed like Hayate was to be grouped with us for she had no partner.

And hence, our discussion on our first mission began.

**Fate POV**

"Call me Nanoha." She had said those words to me. _She had called me by my first name too. _Her voice vibrated in my eardrums.

"N-nanoha." Staring into her deep blue eyes, I tested her name on my lips. Just like I had said Signum's name. Ah but why is it that this girl sent tingling sensations down my body? Nanoha. It was a nice and beautiful name. _J-just like her. Her eyes are enchanting as well… SHIT what was I thinking? This is my first mission and I was flustered over my partner. How inappropriate. … How annoying. _

Hayate had came over right before Nanoha could respond to my call of her name.

"Hey Ms Gracia asked me to join your group."

"Nyahaha good! Means that we have extra firepower!"

"She said our group would face the hardest opponents though…"

"Don't worry! We can overcome anything as long as we work together."

"Oh and Fate-chan. Thank you for saving me earlier." Hayate had turned to talk to the silent me.

"… It's okay. Not like you need saving anyways." I glanced away from the two girls.

Argh. To tell the truth, I think I better work alone. Rather than working with them for I might just get them hurt. I had no intention to get close to anyone.

**Hayate POV**

Fate-chan was quiet. Throughout the discussion, all she did was to nod her head coolly and nonchalantly. Sighing, Nanoha and I made eye contact and both of us glanced at Fate-chan. She seemed to be purposely ignoring us…

The mission was to retrieve a target object that was a fake version of a lost logia. To get through to the place where the lost logia was, we have to firstly pass through this city of maze where road blocks have been set up. And when I said road blocks, they were tall buildings… It was a dungeon of booby traps. And on our way to the building where the lost logia was, there would be numerous robots that we have to defeat. They would consist of flying spherical machines. The final robot would be guarding the lost logia. There was a time limit on this mission. All the group members have to gather together at the final destination with the lost logia for the mission to be counted as completed.

"Hey um guys. I am not really good at frontal attacks…."

"Don't worry! You can support me and Fate-chan from the back!" Nanoha smiled and place her arm around my shoulder. Even the cold Fate-chan gave me a tiny smile. With such good team mates, this seemed like a fun mission!

…

As we approached the more serious side of the discussion, Nanoha had suggested that a formation with me right behind the both of them. I was touched. They had considered the formation for my sake. And to prevent danger, we would go according to the path mapped out with the least danger. All the danger spots were marked, you see. And it apparently brought us in a big-around-about before we would be able to reach our destination. With that, we headed to the field. As we walked, I noticed Fate-chan nervously fidgeting around. Fate-chan seemed to be thinking hard about something.

When we reached the field, we saw the two other teams already ready to set off. Teana Lanster was paired with Subaru. Vita-chan was paired with Signum. Miss Gracia transformed different sections of the field into different landscapes and off they go! Teana's team had a desert landscape while Vita-chan had one that resembled a forest.

It was finally our turn.

"I will be going on first. And take out all the opponents. Be sure to catch up with me." Fate had made a bold declaration just two minutes before the start of the mission, shocking Nanoha and I.

"What?! No! We are doing this together! It's dangerous." Nanoha shrieked.

Fate shrugged her shoulders and returned to silent mode. Nanoha seemed to be positively fuming as she clenched her fist tight. She reached out and grabbed Fate-chan seemly wanting her to listen to her by force. Jerking her arm away from Nanoha, Fate-chan retreated to the back and gave Nanoha a warning stare.

As tension between them rises, Miss Gracia had set up a barrier and in a moment, the field had transformed into a massive city. At the sight of it, the three of us stared, eyes nearly bulging out of our sockets. It was really HUGE. It was wayyyyy beyond our expectations of a first mission.

"Now now. Don't look so worried. Nobody had ever passed this map yet. You would be the first batch of newbies to pass it if you did get to the lost logia. Oh and I must once more emphasize on the seriousness of the mission. There would be no reinforcements until the time limit. Unless absolutely necessary. And all of you would fail if you even require reinforcements. Please note that even though I said that, our students' safety is of utmost importance. DO NOT HESISTATE TO CONTACT US IF ANYTHING CROPS UP. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

I saw her looking sternly at Fate-chan for a few moments before stepping aside.

"Yes madam!"

I could see Fate fidgeting and inwardly smiled. She looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Three..two…one… GO!"

"Raising heart.. set up!"

"Bardiche… set up!"

Owners of both device looked at each other shocked. They had spoken at the same time and this coordination had seemly spooked each other.

"Hmph. Be sure to catch up with me." Fate said coldly and zoomed off into the dark sky.

I set up my own device too and sighed. This seemed like a long mission.

**Nanoha POV**

That…that Fate-chan! First, she changed our plan at the very last moment. Then she ignored my calls. The way she had jerked her arm away and retreated to the back… She seemed like a frightened animal. Is my touch something that disgusting and scary that she had to keep her distance away from me? How are we going to work together like this? And how could she just zoom off like this?

She was really fast though. All I saw was a black blur of her barrier jacket that seemed to provide little protection. I looked up into the sky as the first few drops of rain began falling over the grey and lifeless city. With our barrier jackets donned, Hayate and I zoomed off into the sky to find our obnoxious partner that had abandoned us. Flashes of yellow filled the city as the sky darkened. Rain poured down and thunder clapped.

As we flew in the sky, we could see piles of robot and building remains in the path that Fate-chan had gone. She was indeed fast...leaving behind a trail of destruction.

Continuing in Fate-chan's trail of disasters, we found out that it was a direct path to where the building was located.

"Looks like Fate-chan ignored the suppose maze and just head straight to the lost logia."

"Hmm…. Yeah. But this is dangerous. Just look at the number of robots Hayate! This is definitely going to hurt her in some way."

Looking at Raising heart's timer, I realized that we still had twenty more minutes before our time limit was up. This was all thanks to Fate-chan charging head first into danger.

As the little drizzle change into a downpour, I shivered as I saw a cluster of robots headed straight for us. This was starting to look dangerous. Not to mention exciting.

Hayate-chan starting chanting her spells and soon what had been robots was reduced to dust. Not losing to her, I screamed "Barrel shot!" and I was satisfied with more robot remains. I took care of the frontal enemies while Hayate aimed for those behind. It all seemed perfectly easy to me. Our coordination was great.

Hmph. So much for Fate-chan. So much for her abandoning us.

Still, where is she? I was beginning to get worried about her. One could only have that much magic in her body in a go.

"Divine buster!" I was on a roll. "Axel shooter!" Waves after waves of enemies collapsed under our feet and I flashed Hayate a smile. She laughed as she continued raining blows of rock on the robots.

"Stardust fall!" Robots exploded gratifyingly before me. More, however seemed to head straight for me and I dodged it with ease. Smirking, I attacked and destroyed the next wave of robots, thinking Hayate could settle the ones behind me. I could hear Hayate chanting her spells… yet it stopped abruptly. Her voice was replaced by a scream. A sheer scream of terror that made my blood ran cold.

I had forgotten something important. I had forgotten something she had warned me before. I had forgotten that Hayate was a mage needed time to cast her spells.

**Fate POV**

When Carim had given us the signal to go, I had Bardiche changed my barrier jacket to Sonic Form. What she had said confirmed my suspicions. Speed was crucial in this mission. I had realized that the reason why nobody managed to complete it was because of the ridiculous time limit. Most newbies probably would just get lost following the maze set up for them. And this is also why there wasn't any reinforcements needed. So here I was, clearing a path for my teammates that I had refused to acknowledge.

"Photon Smasher!" That took out a large chunk of the building and I flew through the gaping hole. What awaited me at the other end was no surprise. There was a huge army of robots waiting for me. Just like how the map had warned.

"Plasma Smasher!" That took out the front robots of the mini army that had formed. I made a sharp turn and "Photon Lancer!" through the middle of the army. I Scythe-slashed through the remaining stupid robots and headed straight for the lost logia.

Shots after shots of magic streamed out through Bardiche, creating holes and paths of destruction, clearing the way for me. Buildings collapsed and things exploded. Robots always waiting for me at the end of the path through buildings. Random lasers shooting out of nowhere and grazing my body. Pain seared through me and I ignored it, gritting my teeth... _Hmph. This is nothing._ This continued on for god knows how long before I could see a high tower in the near distance.

Turning around, I could see two flying figures right behind me. Good. At least they could catch up with me. I was feeling quite drained at the moment. Sonic form definitely increased my speeds beyond my limit and I could use that speed in advantage over the slow lumbering robots. However, there were endless waves of enemies and I was beginning to think that I made a wrong choice.

My magic was depleting. I avoided the incoming enemies and took a little breather behind one of the buildings. Relieved that they weren't headed for me, I relaxed and re-thought about my plan.

As I rested, I felt trails of warmth dripping out of my shoulder and down my arm. Holding up my hand I saw a river of red liquid flowing and staining my barrier jacket. My palm was red. Red was never a good colour nor sign. Even Bardiche looked a little worn down with my blood over it. Damn it! The lasers from before definitely hurt. _Go to hell man. I'm going tear you to shreds. _

Standing up, I saw pink flashes of light flashed through the dark sky and explosions could be heard. I saw Nanoha using a bombardment type of shot, clearing a whole wave of army and smiled despite myself. She looked like a interesting mage to spar with.

Hayate wasn't half bad either. Her spells were pure magic and the amount of magic laced in her attacks shocked me. She could even nuclear-bomb the whole city seeing that she wiped out an entire wave of enemies in just one spell of hers.

There was something wrong though. Nanoha had let the frontal wave past her as she dodged. Something clicked in my mind.

_Hayate had said that she wasn't good at frontal battles. _

What made my blood froze was that I realized that Hayate needed time to chant her ridiculous strong spells and there wasn't enough time for her with the robots heading straight for Hayate. While she was chanting, she is practically vulnerable to any attacks.

Bracing myself for the consequences later, I changed to the newest barrier jacket I had developed. The Sonic Drive. My speed would increase drastically with the exchange of more magical energy, which I realized I lacked a second too late.

I charged towards Hayate.

**Hayate POV**

Endless waves of little spherical enemies charged towards me and Nanoha. Thank god she took care of the enemies in front of us for I was never the type of mage that could fight up front. We had good chemistry and took down more than a hundred robots till Nanoha forgot that I can't fight melee.

A wave of robots she missed headed straight for me like hungry predators. As I chanted my spell in panic, I realised I could never make it in time. So I did the only thing I could think of at that moment. And that was to scream.

**Nanoha POV**

At the heart-chilling scream, I turned around I found my sight clouded with explosions. What had just happened? Flashes of yellow filled the skies.

Rain poured down like bullets and thunder clashed as the dark clouds of explosion cleared. And there was Fate-chan, standing protectively in front of Hayate with her device changed into a Scythe. Her device seemed to have a few cracks over it. Hayate was looking at me with fear and she seemed shell-shocked. I cleared the rest of the robots before making a beeline for them.

**Fate POV**

I charged straight between Hayate and those menacing robots. In a flash I had Hayate in a protective hug as lasers of all sorts hit my back. With the practically non-existent shield barrier that I have set up with the little energy I have, the firepower had broke through and hot pain seared through my skin. Noting that there was simply too much robots for any spell, I lost hope. I simply did not have enough magic within me to cast a wide area spell. Hayate was still shell-shocked and Nanoha was nowhere to be seen.

Gritting my teeth with sheer willpower, I turned around as soon as the assault had ended and using the rest my magic energy, I cried the last spell I could ever use.

"THUNDER FALL!" Waves of charged lightning came crashing down from the skies. Thank the gods that it was raining. Thank the gods that my magic was lightning affinity. Thank the gods that they were all soaking wet.

Electricity coursed through the robots with the help of rain water, effectively destroying a wide area of enemies. I heaved a sigh of relief. The next moment, after my mind had relaxed, pain and fatigue hit me. Hard. I collapsed mid-air. Hayate desperately grabbed me from behind and held me straight as my blood stained her front. Red could barely be seen for the part of her barrier jacket was black. _Good_. I hate the colour.

As the clouds of explosion cleared, I could see Nanoha staring straight at us. She cried something and pink lights flashed. My sight was getting fuzzy.

"F-fate-chan. Y-your back…" Hayate faltered. No doubt it was in a horrid state for the amount of pain coursing through my body was something I never experienced. Except for that one time.

"Don't tell Nanoha." I gripped her hand and allowed her to take control of my body. Hayate gently guided my arm over her shoulder as she provided support for me.

My hearing was starting to fail me somehow. My head was spinning. When Nanoha reached us, I could barely see the concern and distress in her eyes.

"Are you okay? Hayate-chan too?"

"None of your business Takamachi." I heaved heavily.

Nanoha flinched as hurt showed in her deep blue eyes. I inwardly cringed. _Sorry I had to be so cruel._

"Let's go. There's only one final robot left." I tightened my grip on Hayate's hand as a signal to start moving.

"What happened? Fate-chan. Tell me! Are you okay?" Nanoha cried, not letting me off.

"Yeah if you really care. I am just drained from energy. You and Hayate have to take on the last robot though."

"…"

"Let's go and complete it."

"….I-if you insist then."

**Hayate POV**

Fate-chan was badly hurt. I could smell her burnt flesh and blood was oozing out of the wound from the back. _How could Nanoha-chan not see it?! _ I was seriously considering telling Nanoha that we need to contact reinforcements immediately when I saw that look that Fate-chan was giving me.

"_Hayate. Don't. We are reaching our goal. I am alright. See I could even connect a telepathic line. If you told her, she would surely contact the teachers and we would fail."_

"_Are you sure Fate-chan?" _

"_Yes. Let's do this." _Her face contorted into one full of sheer determination and she clenched her hand into a fist.

"_F-fate-chan. But you're badly hurt."_

"_Please…" _The red orbs were alluring, willing me to comply by her wishes. She looked at me. It was a gaze that was strong and hypnotizing.

At that look that she gave me, I melted and I gave in. And after she saved me I wasn't about to betray my saviour. She shivered as the cold rain hit us. I held her tightly in an embrace and placed her arm over my shoulder. How I wished I could give her some of my body warmth. _Fate-chan..._

The three of us zoomed off (me helping Fate-chan) to our last goal.

**Nanoha POV**

There was something suspicious with the way Fate-chan was looking at Hayate. I felt something tugging at my heart when I saw Fate-chan gripping Hayate's hand. As if her life depended on it. And that look Fate-chan was giving Hayate-chan. It was a look full of concern and something else…

Alas, we reached the building where there is a large robot waiting for us. There was only six minutes left. Hayate and I sprang into action while Fate-chan rested behind a pillar. I was beginning to panic as I realised that the armour of the robot was way too thick. All my bombardment type of shots have been deflected. It seemed to be made for pure defence instead of attack.

I was thinking of a new plan when the robot started charging up. _Heh._ It's never going to hit me. It's too slow.

With horror, however, I realised a moment too late that the robot had chosen to send a beam of laser straight at the unsuspecting Fate-chan.

**Fate POV**

I heard a loud explosion as the shield and laser clashed. In front of me was Hayate. With her shield and herself right between me and the menacing laser beam. I saw Nanoha panicking and her eyes seemed to harden with determination in a second. She chanted something that I couldn't hear with my blur hearing and suddenly her device was suddenly filled with a deep pink glow.

Her whole body was covered by the pink cherry blossom colour. Her device glowed and started counting down from ten as Hayate struggled to shield us both. Cracks were starting to appear in her magic shield. "Hayate..." I managed to whisper her name out.

"Hey...It's the first time you called me by my name." She turned over and smiled. I caught sight of her crystal blue eyes, so different from that of Nanoha's, ignited with emotions.

"And maybe it will be the last time." Her face had a forlorn look and I felt the urge to embrace her. The cracks on her shield deepened with a sound that sent fear straight at our hearts.

"I..." I started while reaching forward to her with my hands stretched out.

...

"III"

"II"

"I"

Shooting with all her might, Nanoha screamed "Starlight breaker!"

A ridiculously large pink beam of power shoot straight at the robot, sending it into shards. It was all over in seconds. Hayate and I breathed a sigh of relief.

It was all over. And well within the time limit too. Limping heavily on my cracking Bardiche, I struggled to stand. We did it! Hayate was smiling. Nanoha was practically beaming.

As Nanoha walked over to the lost logia, a large crack sound rang through the building. I looked up with horror as I realised that the ceiling was collapsing. With Nanoha right under it.

My mind was blank as I acted on instinct. _No. This could not be happening. Nanoha. Get away from that lost logia. _

"NANOHA!" I cried as I used my last burst of energy to fly towards the white mage. I kicked the lost logia with my leg, getting it out of harm's way while I crashed into Nanoha.

She was warm. That was all I felt before something crushed my legs. And darkness took over me.


	4. Chapter 4: End of our first mission

**Thank you everybody for the reviews and PMs! :D It really made my day! Thank you dear readers for inviting me to ! :D It made me feel that my work is appreciated~**

**I just watched MGLN's 1****st**** and 2****nd**** movie! And when reinforce left Hayate my tears kept pouring out ): Makes me feel like rewriting my whole story… **

**Dear StEpHyGrOcK3107: Nope! It's a wrong guess but yeah I'm from Asia :P I actually felt bad for Fate for all the tortures she have to go through…. There will be more heartbreaks coming ahead? D:**

**And sigh… my long message to**

**Karrin Blue** (if you bothered to read my story again): … First of all thanks for your critical review. Though I must say that I have included (in bold…) that Fate is a bit OOC in chapter 2. (Yes I realised that myself too and I must say that her personality is essential to the story development) I'm really sorry for the bad grammar too. For the strategy, (of them flanking Fate), well I at first intended for it to be a plan gone wrong. And later I actually changed almost the whole story. And do note that it's their first mission yeah? So it would be actually better if their strategy wasn't perfect. (I wanted them to forget about Hayate being bad at frontal attacks and this is seen in the back of the story in chap 3) As for "Don't look so worried. Nobody had ever passed this map yet." IT doesn't necessary mean that they died, correct? I did bother to explain that to pass they have to do it within the time limit? Without reinforcements? Excellion buster is a move used by Nanoha, though and Fate was alone at that point…As for Stardust fall exploding the robots. WHEN rocks crashed into robots at high speeds doesn't the robots explode or something?! (Okay I must admit I am bad at writing action scenes please give me some leeway since this is my first MGLN story and 2nd Fanfiction yet..) And sigh.. yes sonic form provides low protection that's why GRAZES made her bleed. And I must admit that I didn't take into consideration the long casting spell for thunder fall and starlight breaker and shortened their timings. After all this is just a fanfiction isn't it? …

**I really think my action scenes sucked after watching the movie. ): This chapter contains some non-canon stuff. **

**Chapter 4: THe end of our first mission**

**Hayate POV**

You know those times when you are falling down, things happened so fast that your brain couldn't process it fast enough? You only realised that when pain hits you and your eyes adjusted to the new horizon? Yeah, that's exactly what happened.

The ceiling crumbled. Concrete split opened and shards flew. The ground shook with pure force. All I saw was dust and rocks.

Everything lasted for a single terrifying moment.

Horrifying darkness took over soon after.

**Nanoha POV**

My world exploded. That was how it felt. I was pushed…no… more like knocked over and somehow I had landed almost painlessly next to a pillar of cold hard concrete. Everything was spinning and my mind was a swirling mass of confusion.

Then as my eyes adjusted, I struggled to sit up, while scanning my surroundings. Using my palms to aid me, I managed to sit up straight. My palms landed on something wet and I held them out. Why are they red?

Crimson trails was trickling out from somewhere, replacing the grey on the ground, ending just a few metres away from right where I was. The crimson seemed to follow the path to where I had fallen, seeping into the concaved path that was carved by my body. It almost seemed like it was lava, eating away the land.

I rubbed my groggy eyes and shook my head free of the imaginary cloudy haze. As soon as my mind cleared, realisation hit me.

It was blood.

Fate-chan and Hayate-chan was nowhere to be found.

Outside, thunder clapped and lightning flashed. The downpour was still going on. As another momentary flash of yellow illuminated the grey, I noticed that the cardinal was mostly concentrated near our mission goal, the fake lost logia.

That's when I spotted a huge chunk of solid hard concrete wall next to the lost logia. The gem glowed and pulsed, seemly unaware of the disaster around it. Debris were lying around it and it seemed like the only thing in perfect condition in this wreckage.

As my eyes hover over the luminous green, something else caught my attention. The neon green object was covered in viscous crimson. As clear as sky, my eyes saw a faint scarlet trail of life leading to under the block of concrete. Following the trail, my eyes saw more and my mind screamed with horror.

The trails of sanguine had lead me to Fate-chan and Hayate-chan.

**Carim POV**

My monitor had been quiet since my students left for their very first mission. I wasn't particularly worried about them, though I kept my eyes on the monitor. Vita and Signum was trekking through the forest with increasing frustration as they realised that they couldn't spot the lost logia by flying. Nothing could be seen through the thick canopy of the trees. It seemed like they had realised that the green surrounding had camouflaged the green lost logia. I secretly smiled. Vita-chan was stomping her foot angrily while Signum was trying to calm her down. It was truly hilarious as I watched my students did all sorts of funny things to try to complete their missions. They could only sigh as they follow the marks carved onto the trees.

The head of the academy was so cunning! It's no wonder that all students failed their missions. They could never complete it in time unless they chose to forcefully activate the lost logia by pouring magical energy into the depths of the forest. It's nearly impossible to find the gem.

It was no wonder that almost all students failed their first mission. They didn't learn about it yet.

Teana and Subaru wasn't faring any better. They had gotten the map of a desert and the lost logia was within a desert cave. Though it was probably not buried (for we could not retrieve it too then!), it would take them ages to find for the cave was a huge complex maze itself. I grinned as both of them sighed, seemly defeated by the mission. All they had was glowing crosses in the dark paths to guide them.

The main objective of their first missions is to not let our dearest first years to be arrogant of their magic. The junior school had seen many students seeking fights, breaking school properties and even sneaking into military grounds, only to be found and punished.

Also, this would be good training for their patience and perseverance. Their battles with robots would be watched and their magic level carefully overseen and calculated. This way we would have a general idea of what positions they would take up next time.

…

I winced as I saw Teana and Subaru, instead of discussing about the mission, they seemed to have an argument between themselves instead. Teana was wielding her gun and shaking furiously at a pissed off Subaru.

I sighed. This always happens between first years.

**Teana POV**

"Calm down Tea! Don't worry so much!" Subaru's voice cracked through the dark eerie silence of the cave.  
"NO! We wasted so much time just deciding on which path to go! You are not taking this seriously! Subaru you useless idiot! And stop calling me Tea! It's not like we are very close or anything."

Right in front of us where two tunnels, both marked with the glowing crosses.

Subaru winced as though physically assaulted. "Everybody says that." With that, she became silent. _Finally the peace and quiet I wanted! I need to think properly. Calm down Teana Lanster you can do it. Calm down Teana Lanster. _ I inwardly repeated this mantra as we ploughed through the dry land of shadows.

Minutes passed by as time flew. The path was gradually getting darker and darker. After trekking through numerous tunnels just blindly following the luminous crosses, the previously much wanted silence was however beginning to creep me out. Ignoring my partner, I marched on.

"Hey Subaru." Stillness of the dark abyss answered my call.

"Hey Subaru! Answer me you idiot!"

"Subaru..? Subaru! Hey answer me Subaru!" The pitch-black crevasse was all I could see and hear.

"If you are not going to answer, I'm going to-" _What am I going to do?_ I spun around on my heels, only to notice that there was no presence a certain purple-haired mage.

"Subaru where are you?" _Oh no. _

"SUBARU!" _Shit._

"SUBARU! SUBARU NAKAJIMA! ANSWER ME!" I shrieked as terror tore through me. _How am I going to deal with this? _Wielding my device with my might, I gripped it hard, as though the action itself is going to increase the faint brightness that came from it. Desperation consumed me as I charged around the tunnel aimlessly, searching for the mage that was obviously not here.

Scuffling sounds rang through the cave. I could hear something moving, as it lurked in the darkness. I steadied myself as I wait for the arrival of the enemy. More shuffling sounds rang through and a shot of fear tore through my heart.

Nothing came, however, and all that came was a wave of dizzy spell. It hit me hard as I felt strength gradually seep out of me. My ears would not stop ringing. The sounds would not stop. Something was coming and I was sure of it.

It was getting hard to breathe. The darkness was suffocating. Space between me and the walls were seemly shrinking. The tunnel seemed to cave in at that moment as my world blacked out. _Fate-chan where are you? _

This was something that I could never overcome even though I tried my very best.

_I am afraid of being alone in the dark. _

**Carim POV **

Sighing as I looked at the two quarreling teens, I switch the screen back to Vita and Signum. I found out that they had been working along very nicely though. They have resorted to clearing trees instead of trekking. I smiled. How should I grade them?

As more and more robots approach them however, they stopped their mini clearing session and headed straight for the robots, covering each other's backs.

As I watched Vita and Signum, however, a little alert popped out. Switching screens, I received the alert that Nanoha's group had broken through the little maze that we have planned out for them.

On the monitor, I saw Fate break through the buildings and heading straight for the robots at the other end. I smiled. _How clever. They figured out too. _Seemed like I have a few potential enforcers under my wing. Though I must say that the path they had chosen will be a tough one. This mission will teach them that being an enforcer isn't something that was to done without a strong will.

As I watched, however, concern began to arise as I noticed that Fate was the only one charging straight ahead. Where were her partners?

**Subaru POV **

I could tell that Tea was (very) eager to complete this mission as soon as possible. She was still angry at me as she stomped her way through. She seemed almost desperate to get out of my sight as she walked with lightning speed. I was a little afraid of her as I tagged along behind.

As we trekked through, I soon realise that I have lost sight of Tea. I could feel a headache coming as my mind struggled to comprehend the directions. _Left…? Or was it right? Another left turn? _

Time trickled as sweat poured down my brow. Where is Tea? I would most likely get scolded when I caught up with her. I sighed as I continued down the endless path. Usually when the world was dark like this, depressing thoughts would just infiltrate my mind.

Tea was right. I was the biggest useless idiot in the world.

My life is a failure itself. I held out my hands as my mind whirled around. These pair of useless hands and limbs, was what caused the incident. I could not save even myself from the nick of danger. Not to mention someone else. I hesitated and that moment was one that I would regret for my whole life. Horrifying images flashed in my mind.

_This was all due to my cowardice. _

There was a scream ringing through my eardrum. It was a scream that called for my name. Yet again, someone was calling for me, searching for me.

This time I wasn't going to disappoint them anymore.

"Wing road!"

I charged towards the direction of the fading call.

**Carim POV **

As I watched Fate slashed through the enemies, I could feel pride rising through my chest. She wasn't the top scorer for the entrance exam for nothing. I was concerned, however, at how little protection her barrier jacket provided. Light grazes from random lasers had (when it shouldn't) burnt through her barrier jacket and seared her skin. I watched as her shoulder impacted with an oncoming laser, apparently Fate wasn't noticing and cringed as I saw blood flowing.

She flew in the sky after that then, and hid behind a block of buildings. The robots seemed to have changed target mid-air and instead heading for the two figures holding staffs. Nanoha sent a type of bombardment shot towards them, and unexpectedly, they exploded into pieces. Hayate-chan was doing well too. Not that I expected any less from them.

I opened up the student's profile as I watched the ongoing mission. Takamachi Nanoha was the daughter of Shiro Takamachi, one of the most renowned TSAB agent that served in the Special Investigations Force that specialise and deal with lost logia incidents. He was the leader of the Force and under his wing and care, various lost logia incidents have thus been resolved. No doubt that Mr Takamachi would teach her daughter the ways of magic.

Hayate Yagami was the niece of Gil Graham, one of the admirals of the TSAB. She was also the mistress of Signum, Vita, Shamal and Zafira, four knights of the Wolkenritter Family that had served the Yagami Family for ages. The Wolkenritter had (ever since Hayate's parents were deceased) been accepted by Hayate as her own family.

Fate Testarossa was one special individual. She had another twin sister, Alicia Testarossa, who was hospitalised at this moment. The two were officially adopted by Admiral Lindy Harlaown after a lost logia incident where their mother had died. Fate had ever since then often accompanied Admiral Lindy and her brother Chrono Harlaown to training grounds and trained with the new trainees. Topping the junior school mage exams, she had aced the TSAB's entrance exam next. I smiled. I knew the Harlown family very well, especially a certain Fate Testarossa Harlaown.

I smiled again as saw the monitor display their magic level and potential.

_What amazing magic potential they have._

**Subaru POV**

Following Tea's scream, I hastily made my way to Tea, zipping through on my rollerblade device. When I arrived, however, I was shocked to see Tea lying on the floor, a shivering mass of nerves and barely breathing.

"TEA! TEA! Are you okay, Tea?" I got a pair of hazy looking eyes staring back at me.

"S-subaru…?"  
"Were you attacked or something? Answer me Tea! I will beat the crap out of them!"

Tea visibly relaxed as she gripping on to my arm for dear life.

"No."  
"Then why are you lying on the floor?"

"…"  
"Hey Tea. We are partners right? You can trust me."

"Promise not to laugh?"  
"Yep!" I held my pinkie out and we pinky promised.

"I…I-I had a phobia of being in the dark alone. A-and when I realised I lost you, I just felt faint…"She trailed off, looking downwards shyly. She began sobbing afterwards.

"I tried so hard to keep myself calm but those sounds just wouldn't stop. I was so scared." She clutched my arm even tighter.

"Hey… I'm here for you now. It's okay. I will be your partner forever so that you won't be alone anymore." I flashed Tea a smile as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, cradling her in my body. We just sat in silence for a few minutes. She placed her head on my shoulders as we enjoyed each other's comforting presence.

"I was so scared too. When I thought I lost you." I murmured.

"Hehe. You coward."

"HEY! Says the one that fainted."

Tea paled and retorted, "It was just this time! Idiot Subaru..." She flushed as she pulled away.

BOOM!

A loud explosion rang through the cave. Getting to our feet, Tea grabbed my arm as we headed straight for them.

**Carim POV**

I watched with horror as Fate shielded Hayate from the robots using her own body and the barrier which was penetrated. "THUNDER FALL!" Waves of charged lightning came crashing down from the skies. Using a wide-area spell, she destroyed the surrounding robots as Nanoha made their way to them. Electricity coursed through the robots with the help of rain water, effectively destroying a wide area of enemies.

Fate collapsed as Hayate gripped her by her shoulders. Things were starting to look bad. I made a call to the medic class (or support class) and asked for a few students to be put on standby. I watched as Fate insisted on completing the mission and even refused to tell Nanoha about her injuries.

"_Hayate. Don't. We are reaching our goal. I am alright. See I could even connect a telepathic line. If you told her, she would surely contact the teachers and we would fail."_

"_Are you sure Fate-chan?"_

"_Yes. Let's do this."_

"_F-fate-chan. But you're badly hurt."_

"_Please…"_

I sighed. How stubborn! Also, didn't we teach them about communication using telepathy? Even my monitor could pick up signals. If there were true enemies at the battle field, they would be able to hack their telepathy communication line.

As they proceeded to the building, things took an even worse turn. The main robot placed to protect the mission goal had chosen to fire at an unsuspecting Fate instead. I contacted the support class and made them move to towards the field immediately, moving to the scene myself.

Hayate had fortunately shielded Fate this time round and Nanoha was able to break through the defences put up by the robot. I sighed with relief as Nanoha walked through the debris to pick up the lost logia.

Happiness washed through me as I realised they were the first batch of students to pass their first mission.

It was short-lived however as I realised the ceiling was collapsing. In a flash, the drained Fate had charged towards Nanoha and pushed her out of the harm's way. She kicked the lost logia and the green gem flew a few metres away from where it was originally.

The ceiling, however, crashed on Fate with a sickening crunch. With horror, I realised that Hayate had in fact, tried to save Fate and instead both of them were crushed by the horrible concrete. On the monitor, Fate was seen with blood pouring out of her mouth, her lower body cushioned from the impact by a Hayate who was on top of her.

Nanoha had recovered and was struggling to make her way to her partners as I arrived. She broke down as the support class students did their best to save Fate and Hayate.

_Their safety was supposed to be my responsibility. _

I patted Nanoha and held her in a hug.

* * *

**Hey all! Thank you for reading! All your reviews are greatly appreciated :) More interesting developments ahead~ I actually took a little more time to write this as i was thinking of maybe not continuing this story anymore... But the movie I watched made me motivated to continue hehe. Do review for me so that i can improve! Till the next time then!**


	5. Chapter 5: Roommates

**Thank you for your very kind reviews and thanks for reading up till now! :) hmm recently I realised that I hardly follow the original MGLN plot that I have. The story seemed to have taken a life of its own. :P I have slightly more time to update now that it's the school holidays! And now I present to you chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5: Roommates**

**Carim POV**

I could feel the tiny body shuddering in my arms as she wept for her friends, sobbing out of fear and crying out of realisation of the horrible reality. I hugged Nanoha as tightly as I could while the support class teacher and students extracted the bodies of my two students out of the heaps of rubbish. Healing circles were immediately spread and I couldn't bear to watch as I saw the bruises and cuts getting healed. _Is this something children such as they should endure at such young age? _

Something snapped in my mind at that moment. Something was wrong. _Didn't I set the settings to fake-trial setting? The concrete should be sensitive to the magic barriers in the barrier jackets. It should only feel like having a having a heavy school bag thrown at them. The school did care for the student's safety after all._

_So, why are they not waking up?_

**Normal POV**

Sitting behind a monitor, a certain man, also a certain class teacher's assistant smirked as evil gleamed in his eyes. _No doubt they would have all suffered heavy injuries from this mission. Hopefully it dealt some permanent damage. _Looking at the students' profiles, he scribbled furiously on his note pad. He grinned as he switched off the monitor showing Carim Gracia at the scene.

**Fate POV**

I was floating again. This time, I wasn't in a huge test tube. There weren't any painful tubes sticking in my body either. Alicia wasn't next to me either.I was floating through the clear blue sky, with someone I didn't know. Someone with auburn hair and another with brown one. We flew through the skies without a care for the world, laughing as we played. Why are we laughing? I don't know. Who are they? I don't know. Both pairs of blue eyes stared into my red as my world blurred again.

I could hear distantly that someone was crying. _Why are you crying? Don't cry. Don't cry like baby Alicia. Don't cry like my dear mother. _

Someone was calling my name. _Was it mother? Is she here to give me another beating? Or another scolding? I'm sorry mother, I'm not good enough for you. _

The blue sky was now gone. It was instead replaced by the Garden of Time. It was my home. Mother was sticking yet another tube into me as I saw red fluids filling it up. I screamed and thrashed but her death grip held me tight.

**Hayate POV**

It was warm and comfortable. As I fluttered my eyelids, my irises enlarged at the sight of the person in front of me. Blonde hair shimmered and those burgundy eyes seemed to sparkle. Her smile widened as she caught me staring into her deep red eyes. I was attracted and pulled into the depths of red yet again.

Everywhere was pitch black and I could see nothing else except her. We seemed to be in the middle of nowhere and the sky was dark.

I shivered and buried my head into Fate-chan's chest. She seemed to notice my fear as her arms held me tighter.

"Where are we? I-I'm scared Fate-chan."

"Don't worry. I will be here for you. Always."

I smiled as I looked upon red irises. Yet, Fate-chan was disappearing.

"Fate-chan!?" Her legs were dissolved into nothingness, following by her lower body.

"It's okay. I'm here." She managed one last smile before the last warmth of her dissipated.

I screamed for her.

**Nanoha POV**

Everything was a horrible nightmare. Why didn't Fate-chan and Hayate-chan wake up after the accident? This was supposed to be just a harder version of the junior school mission wasn't it?! Why did the concrete not slow down during its fall like it should have?

Tidal waves of endless questions flooded me as I stood outside the door to the hospital room where Fate-chan and Hayate-chan was resting. _Why did Fate-chan save me? I-I thought she was angry at me? _

Shinobu Tsukimura, Suzuka's sister, was the head of medic. It was her that assessed the extent of their injuries and told us the negative news. Miss Carim wasn't here as she have to oversee the other's that were still on their missions and I was entrusted to Jail Scarlietti, her assistant. Together, the both of us listened with anguish at the medical report.

Shinobu-san looked at both of us with sadness clouding her features.

"Hayate suffered several broken ribs and a nearly shattered arm. She was to be fine in due course unless something else cropped up. She will have to wear a sling for at least a week though, even with all the healing."

"W-what about Fate-chan?" I nearly screamed with fright, as I shook uncontrollably. Mr Scarlietti wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I cried.

"Now now. I'm sure Fate-san would be fine. Didn't she top the school's entrance exam? Something like this would be simple for her!" He smiled as he motioned Shinobu-san to continue.

"Fate-chan suffered a severe damage to her spine. She was lucky that the medics managed to heal her in the nick of time. If not… she might not be able to walk again." I started to hyperventilate as she continued and she had to kneel down and hold me tight in her arms.

"Don't worry Nanoha-chan. She's alright now. Everybody is fine. Fate-chan just needs a little time to recover fully. She might have to sit in a wheelchair for a little while but she's fine. Everything is fine. "

**Carim POV**

I sighed with relief after Shinobu-chan called me to update on Fate-chan and Hayate-chan's medical situation. The call from the Principal came through next and I had to repeatedly assure her that the students were fine. I had to stop her from leaving the school board's meeting to visit little Fate. _Sigh. Fate-chan wouldn't want that._ They would definitely need to take some time off school though. After ending her call, I went back to monitoring my students.

I nervously hit the controls in the mission and landscape settings. Without Jail, I was actually worried that I might hit the wrong button again. It was probably my fault that Fate's group had run into serious trouble.

Looking at the monitor, I was happy with the other students' progresses. High magic potential was prominent in Vita and Signum. I would expect no less from a family of body guards. With one last look at them, I hit the stop button and portals opened right in front of them.

"Step inside the portals. The mission is now over."

I saw as they stepped into the tranquil blue._ Welcomed my tired children, welcome back to the academy. _

**Fate POV**

I awoke to the white of a certain room. Beeping sounds could be heard and it was annoying me. I could smell disinfectant. I felt like I have been knocked over by an army tank. Moving my fingers, I realise that my arms were still usable and I tried to prop myself up on my arms. As I tried to sit up, however, pain shot through my torso and I collapsed back into the bed, feeling rather useless at the moment.

"FATE-CHAN! NO! Don't leave me!" I was startled by the scream nearby. Recognising the voice, I turned my neck around only to find the very person I expected to see lying (unexpectedly) on a white bed.

"H-Hayate?" I croaked. She tossed and struggled in her bed, screaming for me as beads of perspiration rolled down her face. She looked like she was in pain. I reached out my arm for her but I realised the distance between the two beds were too great.

Shifting over to the edge closest to Hayate, I gritted my teeth as intense pain hit me. Regardless, I pushed myself over as I tried to grab Hayate. _Why does my legs feel like heavy logs? Why are they not moving?_

Fear consumed me as I realised a moment too late that I had pushed myself far too near the edge and my weight isn't supporting. _Dammit why can't I swing my legs? What's with this annoying chair in the middle?_

I never did reach Hayate.

Landing with a heavy thud, I fell face first onto the white tiled ground and darkness overtook me once more.

**Nanoha POV**

It has been a few hours since the both of them had been admitted to the TSAB's hospital. Shinobu-san has been guiding me how to read the monitors near their beds as I sat near their bedside. There was nothing for me to do except to wait for them to patiently wake up.

The few hours had been particularly unbearable as I was consumed with guilt. _They had tried to save me…. It was all my fault. _

I went for a toilet break as when watching them struggling to breathe became unbearable. Feeling more refreshed after a wash, I went back to the room only to find Fate-chan unconscious on the ground. After calling for Shinobu-san desperately, I tried to carry Fate-chan back to her own bed, failing when I realise I couldn't support her weight. _How useless I am._

It was that feeling of uselessness again. I was never good at anything. Disappointment often filled the faces of the people around me. Whether it was my father or my brother, it was the same. Mother encouraged me, yet even she was disappointed over and over again. I was as alone as ever. Just like now, I was always alone. Even if I tried my best, it was never good enough.

Nobody was there to help me either.

I cried as I tried over and over again to carry Fate-chan. Shinobu-san dashed into the room and helped me afterwards and I was a crying mess.

**Three hours later….**

Hayate-chan was the first to wake up. Confusion clouded her eyes as she looked around hysterically, looking for both me and Fate-chan. I rushed over to her bedside as she lightly sobbed.

"It's okay Hayate-chan. Everything is fine now. Everybody is fine too." Between sobs, she had enquired about Fate-chan's health. I found myself unable to answer. _How am I suppose to tell her that Hayate had in fact added more weight to Fate-chan's fragile spine? How am I suppose to tell her that Fate-chan had to be wheelchair-bound for at least a month? _

I choked back tears and I willed myself to give her the answer. Nothing came however and Hayate was beginning to realise that something was amiss.

"F-Fate-chan is fine right? Tell me she's fine!"

"S-she suffered damages to h-her spine..." I trailed off as Hayate whirled back in shock. I saw her mouth open and close, unable to utter a single word.

"Hmm….." A sound came from Fate-chan's bedside.

Hayate leapt off her bed.

**Fate POV**

The darkness around my world was starting to clear up. The haze in my mind was dissipating too. Bright light entered my vision as I cracked open my eyelids. Everything was a blur. As I focus my eyes, I saw the two girls that had been in my dream before. The brown-haired one had a sling over the shoulder and she was sitting at my bedside, looking at me with a clearly worried expression. The auburn-haired one was at the other end my bed, gripping my hand for dear life.

Hayate Yagami and Nanoha Takamachi were both at my bedside.

"Fate-chan are you okay?" Hayate was staring into my eyes. I shook my head free of the rest of the confusion as I smiled.

"Yeah." Doubt flooded both faces in front of me.

"Fate-chan… I-I'm so sorry! It was my fault!" Nanoha had turned into a crying mess at the sight of my smile.

"Don't cry… I am okay."

Silence took over afterwards as I rested while Hayate and a crying Nanoha fussed over me. The silence was broke by a knocking on the door. Carim Gracia walked in.

"I'm glad to see both of you awake. Shinobu-chan have updated me on your health status and it isn't something that time cannot heal! Don't look so down my children. In our line of work, things like this are bound to happen."

She looked down after she finished the last sentence and with guilty eyes, said, "But I'm sorry. I must have forgotten to change the settings to trial-mode…. Even though I double checked. I must take responsibility as well." As this, she looked as if she was about to cry. "For children as young as you all to suffered unnecessarily, it is solely my fault…"

My heart was torn as the sight of the cheerful and strict teacher being reduced to pieces of guilt. When she reached my bedside, I reached out my hand and grabbed her.

"It's okay. I'm fine." I smiled into the familiar face that I had know for years.

Nanoha and Hayate both smiled too.

"I-I thank you Fate-chan…"

Ms Carim's assistant, who introduced himself as Jail Scarlietti, had barged in the room right after. Awkward silence soon took over as Ms Carim settled down on another chair nearby. "Can you feel anything in your legs?" He had asked.

"E-Eh?! No?!"

Ms Carim had closed her eyes and Mr Jail seemed shocked. Soon after he told me about my status. I was to be wheelchair-bound for at least a month. _A month. _Both Nanoha and Hayate gripped both of my hands as I shut out the world.

_I couldn't fly for a month. _

**Nanoha POV**

That Jail Scarlietti continued on, apparently quite oblivious to Fate-chan's state of mind. She had a blank stare and her red eyes were losing colour.

"Now every student enrolled in the academy have to stay in the school dorms. Since the class is odd-numbered, and it is apparent that you required the most assistance and convenience, would you rather stay in a room alone or would you rather share with someone? One room is limited to two students. The others have settled down with their respective partners already. "

Guilt overtook me as Mr Jail continued. Thus, right after he asked that question, I made up my mind. I stood up immediately and offered to stay in the same room as Fate-chan to take care of her.

However, I was not the only one that thought that way.

**Hayate POV**

I sprang my feet up and offered to stay in the same room to take care of Fate-chan. This action was mimicked by Nanoho-chan. Facing each other, both of us seemed shocked. Fate-chan was looking around anxiously, unable to decide about the room arrangements.

"I.. uh… I.. Is there enough room for all of us?" Fate-chan had uttered.

"What! Of course! You three can have the biggest room left for the first years. Okay this is settled." Mr Jail walked out as Fate-chan spluttered.

"H-HEY MR JAIL! THAT ISN'T WHAT I MEANT! I WANT TO BE ALONE!" Fate-chan's voice rang through the room as the four left behind stared at the open door in shock.

"What do you mean then?" Ms Carim had kindly asked Fate-chan, though she was visibly smirking.

"I-I wanted to ask whether there's enough rooms to go about, whether there's enough rooms to distribute between the first years…" Fate-chan sighed as she cradled her head in her arms. "Argh…everything is so messed up."

"My my… The way you phrase it just now doesn't seem like it." Ms Carim chuckled. She ruffled Fate-chan's hair affectionately and continued, "Anyway there will be two cute girls living with you, isn't that something to be happy about?"

"No…" Fate-chan moaned from under her arms.

Nanoha and I both smiled.

Suddenly our life in the academy seemed a lot more fun.

* * *

**Yay how was the story so far? :D Hope you all enjoyed it! More interesting chapters to come!**


	6. Chapter 6: Alicia

**Hey it has been a while isn't it! Hahah anyway thank you for reading this story of mine! It has progressed into something with a lighter tone. Hmm. Oh and it is to note that the hospital here is within the school grounds. (meaning solely only for TSAB use) **

**Chapter 6: Alicia**

**Hayate POV**

One week after the incident, after all the numerous check-ups we had to go through, we were finally allowed to be discharged from the hospital. Fate-chan wasn't taking it easy as it seems. She had to do daily exercises at the rehab centre and it was truly heart wrenching to see her grit her teeth as she tried her best. She would stubbornly refuse any help at all and Nanoha would be on the edge every time she attended the sessions with her.

This would be her last session while in the hospital. Nanoha and I had stubbornly came with Fate-chan despite her attempts to persuade us not to go. She gave a gruff "Whatever" as she wheeled around in her wheelchair. I inwardly smiled. Though Fate-chan had said that, I spotted a little smile just as her face turned around.

When we reached the centre, both of us sat on a nearby bench while Fate-chan did her best on those walking things. Nanoha was fidgeting badly as though she wished she could be in Fate-chan's place. I watched worriedly as Nanoha ran towards Fate-chan with a panicking look on her face as Fate-chan accidentally slipped.

"Fate-chan!"

Silence was her only reply as Fate-chan coldly brushed her hand away as she struggled to stand up. Hurt was evident in Nanoha's eyes as pools of water welled up in her blue orbs. Fate-chan was quiet as she looked down on the ground, seemly guilty of her actions. The room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Everybody seemed to be holding their breath unconsciously.

"Creak!" The door opened as Ms Carim, along with Shiro Takamachi strode in. Both of them were carrying our belongings in three different bags.

"Come on girls! Let's go to your new room in the dorms! Mr Takamachi here has kindly agreed to help out."

I watched as Shiro Takamachi looked sternly at her daughter then glanced at his daughter's bag.

"Seriously Nanoha? What's inside here? Did you pack for three instead?"

"I-I packed some bandages and slings… Mou… Stop questioning me Father!"

"I see… Someone planned on being Fate's wife already." He gently looked in the direction of Fate-chan. Fate-chan, to everybody's surprise, blushed a crimson red as she looked away. _She looked so cute then. _

"Let's get going!" Ms Carim seemed to be in a good mood as she looked positively radiant.

I walked over to Fate-chan's wheelchair, after she managed to get back on it, planning to wheel her to the dorms. As I grabbed one of the handle grips, I realised with shock that the other had been taken by Nanoha.

"This time it's my turn to wheel Fate-chan!" She blushed as she gave me an indignant look.

"Nah I wanna wheel her."

"Hey! It's not fair! Hayateeee!" Nanoha whined as I took complete control of the wheelchair.

_Hehe. _With a victorious smirk, I turn around to face Nanoha once more, this time sticking out my tongue at her. "Blehhhh."

"Hayate…."

"Oh alright… you get to wheel her around for tonight kay!" I gave her a haughty smile and I place both my hands on her shoulder, giving her a light pat.

"Fate-chan left."

"W-WHAT!" I spluttered as I spun around, catching the last few whispers of golden hair slip right through the doors. Silence once again clouded the room.

_However, I swear I could hear Fate-chan laughing right outside._

**Fate POV**

It was hard getting used to the wheelchair. Having your legs immobile half the time wasn't exactly what I had in mind after I had woken up. After wheeling myself to the elevator, I realised I didn't know where the dorms were. The adults were too busy watching the two idiots bicker. I smirked.

Honestly, they were all so childish. Seriously? Bickering over who could push me? How idiotic can those two get? I would like to wheel myself, thank you very much.

I sighed as my wheelchair stopped while I was performing a 360 degree turn. _Ahhh shit. _My idiotic guardians were back. My world spun on even though I was physically stopped. Auburn and brown filled my sight. Unholy noises/sounds coming from my idiotic guardian beasts were to be expected next.

"Mou Fate-chan! You shouldn't do that! It's dangerous! What if-"  
"Fate-chan! How many times I must tell you, you shouldn't do that! What if-"

I sighed. Poor me and my eardrums. Oh how I wished for solitude.

"Hai hai." I cut off their sentences. Two faces lit up as I allowed myself to be pushed by… _THEM?_! I stared as I realised the two monsters have come into consensus. The two handle grips were each grabbed by two different species of annoyance. Oh poor wheelchair.

I allowed myself to be quietly wheeled to the dorms, with the two adults by our side. As Ms Carim proudly opened the dorm door of room 1314, my world stopped. My breath was being sucked out of me as I turned cold. Realisation had hit me straight in the face.

Oh how cruel.

There was only one king size bed that looked like it would fit two guardian beasts and one poor blonde just perfectly.

**Nanoha POV**

Hayate had blushed the moment the dorm doors were opened. The crimson red had not just stopped at her cheeks. It had blossomed like wild fire, consuming every part of her skin available and soon her ears and even her creamy white _neck_ was scarlet. I stared at her in disbelieve.

I trailed her line of sight and soon I ended up with the scene of a monster bed right in the middle of the room. Oh.

Fate-chan looked down right distraught as she clutched both of hands in the hair, burying her face in her lap, looking as if she was about to cry from… _Happiness maybe? _ I thought cheerfully.

The two adults caught Fate-chan's distress and my father sighed patted Fate-chan on her shoulder almost sympathetically. Ms Carim Fate-chan a tiny hug and a knowing (yet sad…?) smile.

Father then wordlessly deposit our belongings in the room and left after giving me a tight hug.

"I also must go now. The paperwork must be sky high." With that Ms Carim left and the door closed with an ominous "click".

**Hayate POV**

_Ohmygod. _The image of a Fate-chan lying sprawled on the bed with her unbuttoned shirt flashed through my mind as my body began to heat up. _Ohmygod._ Another mental image of a Fate-chan in a bunny pyjamas flashed through. _Stop it Hayate Yagami. _

In my furious battle with my inner self, I heard the door close with a soft "click". _Oh no. _

**Fate POV**

Right now, the brown one was currently in the middle of adapting to the environment. She was taking this badly I see. Maybe I should team up with her and get us separate rooms. The auburn idiot was staring into open space as if she was debating whether to eat me up. _Yes Takamachi Nanoha is the worse monster here. _In three seconds, I made up my mind on what to do next. And that was to run.

I grabbed my wheels and mustering all my strength, I gave it a titan push. Wind brushed past as I flew through. _YES I'M REACHING THE DOOR._ I readied myself to stop right in front of the door as I placed both of my hands in front of me.

Only that I never did reach it.

"Fate-chan-!"  
"Fate-chan!-"

Two demons halted my path of flight as two monstrosity of a hand held my wheelchair in a death grip. (or should I say two death grips?) I sighed for the umpteenth time today.

"It's time to change your bandages!" Nanoha declared after a while. "Y-yeah! Fate-chan let us change it for you!" Hayate chimed in right after.

"No." I said flatly.

"Why! Your wounds could get an infection if it wasn't changed regularly you know!"  
"Fate-chan your injuries could be infected!"

"What!? Did I just changed it almost half an hour ago when we just left the hospital?"

"…"  
"…"

"…"

Oh how silly can those two get?

After a fifteen minutes lecture/nagging by my two guardians, they decide to go pick up our medicine from the hospital. (We had forgotten to bring them along and we had to see Shinobu-san for our medical status report) I had decided to tag along since I had nothing to do. There was someone wanted to see.

The hospital isn't a pleasant place to be. It stank of disinfectant. And bad memories. I shivered involuntarily as the cold air of the hospital hit me. I frequented this place on a almost daily basis and on the other side of the wing, there was a place where my presence was rather well-known. Since the hospital was within school grounds and only for TSAB's use, there wasn't many people around. Thus a frequent patron would be always given the maximum attention of the school staff around here. I even personally know the head medic, Shinobu Tsukimura.

As the demons went to see Shinobu-san, I quietly wheeled past them and headed to the place where I could find at least some comfort in. I walked down the path that I have memorized all these years. In room 304, on the third level and the fourth room from the elevator, I found the person I wanted to see the most. Lying on the bed was a beautiful blonde, sleeping away almost peacefully, my sister Alicia Testarossa.

"_You're a failure. Nothing but a sore reminder of my failed experiment. Get out. Get out of my sight. To be honest, I have always despise you. So don't call me your mother. You have no right." _

Mother's voice of that day rang through as memories surfaced. Ah I would always get emotional around Alicia. I unconsciously touched my scar on my arm and tears leaked out.

"Alicia onee-chan. Wake up soon kay? I missed you so much."

The light beeping of the monitor was all I could hear.

**Hayate POV**

*poke poke* "Neh Hayate."

"What? Listen to Shinobu-san will you!" I hissed. Shinobu-san was currently giving us a small lecture on controlling Fate-chan from doing dangerous things and eating dangerous food. And also how to take care on her wounds since she herself wasn't… _HERE?!_

Nanoha gave me a smug look as realisation hit me much later than it had hit her. "Fate-chan!" I squeaked.

"What's the matter girls?"

"Fate-chan was here earlier! Where could she be?! Oh no oh no." I started to hyperventilate as numerous possibilities of Fate-chan getting into danger ran through my mind.

"Oh… she had accompanied you all to the hospital too? She will be safe. I'm sure she would have gone to see the person. She must have missed her." Shinobu-san said somewhat pensively.

"Who?"  
"Who?"

Our questions were asked simultaneously. Fate-chan missed _who?_ A tiny surge of jealousy hit me unconsciously.

"Alicia Testarossa. Her sister."

**Fate POV**

I wheeled my chair around till I reached Alicia's bedside. I grabbed her frail hand as I trailed the lines of IVs that sink into her skin. _I was the one responsible for what had happened to Alicia. I'm so sorry Alicia._

_**Flashback**_

Garden of Time, Outer Gardens 9:00am Milchilda Time

Two blondes were playing happily in the garden without any guardians by their side.

"Neh Fate-chan! Let's play catching!" Huffed the older one.

"Onee-chan are you sure that's alright? Are you up to it?" The younger one asked worriedly.

"Hehe! No problem! Who do you think I am! I am Fate-chan's strong onee-chan!"

Thus, their game of catching starts. A minute into the game though, Alicia Testarossa was beginning to feel rather breathless. She always knew that she was a sickly child but she pressed on, looking at her sister's happy face, she didn't have the heart to stop the game.

"Catch! Hehe onee-chan you lost!" One rather warm hand was placed on her shoulder. Her world spun as she caught sight of her own face staring right back into her. _Except for the eyes. _They looked like splitting copies of each other, though Fate-chan had rubies for eyes while her's were a pretty sapphire.

Sucking in air as if she was deprived of oxygen, she desperately tried to calm her pounding heart. _Fate-chan is my sister. Fate-chan is my sister. _Those wine-red eyes with such seriousness scared her sometimes, even though she would never admit it. Her mother had told her that red eyes were replicates of a demon's eyes.

_NO. I would not believe such nonsense. Fate-chan that I knew is a kind and shy person. She is my sister._

Her memories of her childhood was a blur. After recovering from a serious illness (her mother had told her it was a particularly high fever), she could not recall anything from her past, only occasionally having flashes of images of her mother and Linith, her caretaker. Somehow memories of Fate-chan when they were younger seemed non-existent. _Ahh how I wish I could remember how she looked like when she was younger! She must have been cute._

Recently, their mother seemed to have become intolerant of her younger sister. She would occasionally give her sister cold glares when her mother thought she wasn't looking, though she did caught it. Her young mind could not process the reason for her mother being so. _Why Oka-san? Why are you so cold to Fate-chan?_

It turned out worse than what she had thought. On that fateful day they sneaked out to play catching, she had lost herself within the depths of red rubies. Her sister's face had become a blur, her sister's voice was fading away. She felt cold. How odd. She desperately tried to cling onto her little sister for warmth. Burgundy eyes panicked and someone was hugging her as if her life depended on it. All she remembered was how the world seemed to be painted in scarlet.

…

When she had woken up, cries of pain rang through. She was in her own bed in her own bedroom. Her younger sister was nowhere to be seen. Linith seemed to be missing too. Yet another heart wrenching cry. It had sounded much like her little sister. She rolled over to the edge of the bed as she swing her legs to the ground. She tried to stand up but her legs gave way. As she struggled to stand up, she could hear her mother screaming. She strained herself to reach the door.

"You're a failure. Nothing but a sore reminder of my failed experiment. Get out. Get out of my sight. To be honest, I have always despise you. So don't call me your mother. You have no right. You're the sole reason for Alicia's bad health condition." Her mother's cold voice had came from her study room. She creaked opened the door a little, for fear of disturbing the ongoing activity within.

There, she saw her little sister lying sprawled on the ground, clothes torn and gashes all over. Her red eyes seemed to lose their sparkle. Her own mother was standing right before her sister, whip in hand and with a cold detached face that she had never seen before. At the side, she could see packs of blood on the floor, multiple bloody syringes and other medical equipment that she had never seen before. A rather bloody scalpel was spotted near her sister and her blood turned cold. _What happened? Mother is so scary. _

"Mother?" She croaked. Precia Testarossa whipped around and stared into her daughter's face, seemly afraid that her precious Alicia had witness this horrible scene. "W-what happened…?"

"Alicia! You shouldn't be here! Go back to your bed and rest! Please."

"No. What happened to Fate-chan? Where's Linith?"

"I have dismissed that useless servant." Precia seemed to have ignored her first question.

"But why?"

"She failed in her duty to guard you and this useless body here."

"Fate-chan isn't useless!"

"She is. She was created for that sole reason and yet! And yet she couldn't do what she was born for!" At that, Precia Testarossa broke down.

"Created?"

"She is all but a clone of you Alicia. But she had turned out so differently. She even had red eyes and there is something wrong with her blood type. We can't use her blood."

"Why? Why do we need her blood?! Mother!"

Fate-chan had crawled over by then and was desperately clinging on to her mother's legs. She opened her swollen mouth as she said, "Please mother. Let's -try again. Surely this time I can-"

Precia roared and in her fury, lashed out with a kick. Her younger sister was thrown back and there she lay, sobbing.

"Don't worry Alicia. There's nothing wrong with you. You just need some supplement to be healthy again. I will search the world for the cure. But now, I have to get rid of this nuisance." With a small spell, she summoned the scalpel back into her hands and with terrifying accuracy, stuck her younger daughter with it.

"Go back Alicia. I will need to deal with this useless piece of rubbish." She watched with horror as her mother lashed out with a whip this time. She was frozen and rooted to the ground. Cries of agony had erupted from her sister but those red eyes remained soft when the red meet her own sapphire. Her little sister smiled and mouthed something she couldn't hear as her mother rained down blows after blows.

That's when she decided she have to save her Fate from their mother. She strode forward without hesitation and put herself between her Fate-chan and the whip. Her mother seemed to lost control then, with her own daughter defying her and with the toll of failure taking it on her. Precia's purple staff lit up as her garden of Time rumbled.

Within seconds, the ceiling had cracked and the ground was opening up to the pits of hell. The holes in the ground had begun to swallow up everything in sight. The TSAB had break through then, at the moment and their mother was detain for her cruelty and other stuff her young mind couldn't process.

They were safe.

Her little sister would not stop crying then and had buried her face into her neck.

_**Flashback ends**_

**Alicia POV**

It was that dream again. Of the day our family had been torn apart by my illness, the day Fate-chan had suffered because of me. As the light beeping of the monitor nearby hit my ears, I could hear my little sister crying again. How long was I out this time? The duration seemed to become longer and longer.

"Why was I even born? If I could be of no use…" I had heard Fate-chan muttered.

"So that I could meet you." I smiled as Fate-chan looked up in shock.

"Onee-chan!" Her face lit up as she saw my sapphire eyes stare back at her.

"How long was I out this time?"

"… I'm not sure… a week perhaps?"

That's when I noticed my sister was in a wheelchair. Several bandages wrapped themselves around her arm. I winced. _Her arm. _

"What trouble did you get into again, Fate-chan?"

"N-nothing much that would trouble you. Recover soon kay? And come join me in the school. It was really fun!" And with that, she began her exciting story of her school life. I smiled. It was rare for Fate-chan to be this happy. Something good must have happened.

If I could get better, I surely would. I surely would return to Fate-chan's side and stay by her this time. Protecting her this time. But how long more could I last?

"Onee-chan. You must be tired? You are yawning away."

"Hmm… just a bit…"

"Alright then. I will visit tomorrow! Be sure to wake up tomorrow okay." Hmm how ominous that sounded. I must have been out for very long.

"Yeah." I closed my eyes and I hear the sound of wheels turning become distant.

**Fate POV **

There was only one more thing I need to do here before I leave. And that was to see Shinobu Tsukimura. I closed the door to onee-chan's room and wheeled my chair to the head medic's office as fast as possible.

* * *

**Argh I was rather torn at deciding whether Alicia should live a not... But she is such a cute character that she could not be ignored! Fate-chan needs some sisterly figure to knock some sense into her terrible life anyways. It will be so lonely for Fate. So see you next chapter! Thank you for sticking around! **


	7. Chapter 7: Bonds

**Hey everybody! I have edited my previous chapters (mostly chapter 1 and 2) to give more insight into Fate's character and more Hayate-Fate interactions! I do hope you would read the new edits. When I re-read those chapters I really want to smack myself in the head for I was very unhappy with how I had started the story… I am so glad for all your kind reviews to such rubbish work that I have written. Hopefully the edit made it much better! Once again thank you for all the reviews!**

**Chapter 7: Bonds**

**Fate POV **

I headed down the corridor to the familiar medic's room. Before I was even halfway there, Carim (she was a student of my mother's, frequent guest to my house, my teacher, and my close friend) had sent me a message to Bardiche. Bardiche _finally pulsed _and told me there were seven messages waiting for me. I glared at my device. Bardiche hasn't lighted up ever since I was in the hospital. I can't get him to read me messages even though I was awake. He would always reply that I have to rest and _took it upon himself to reply for me. _How I hated him sometimes. Didn't he know that he could very well destroy my social circle? Not that I needed to have one.

I opened the newest message and it read

_Today 10.04am_

_Sender: Stupid Carim_

I rolled my eyes.

_Subject: Your mother_

_Oi oi you better call your mother (oh holy highness) back soon. She called me twice today cuz you didn't call her back yesterday night lol. How could you forget to call her! Oh please just send a message through Bardiche to her. Just send her a hologram my god. Only if you're up to it though. I fear for your life once she came back from the school board meeting overseas. She will be back tonight, along with your brother. She's happy that you have two dorm mates to take care of you. _

_Oh hey anyway your dorm mates were constantly guarding you while you're asleep, day or night.*snicker* I caught both of them staring at your napping face yesterday afternoon. I see your charms haven't lessened in the slightest from middle school. _

_I asked Shinobu to fix up your blazer and shirt since she was roaming around the hospital (note: wasting our money hiring her). _

I sighed. My mother, the school Principal who goes by the name of Lindy Harlaown_ was_ the admiral of TSAB. She was until she decided to take matters into her own hands, considering my education. She had retired from her admiral job to instead take charge of the school and not her _ship._ All these was because of me. Ever since that day, in middle school, she had been constantly worried about me. A week after that, she just decided to take over the _school _from the previous Principal who was her _friend. _My brother, Chrono Harlaown was the high school department's Student Council President. How he became President was beyond me, though most likely he had the help of Amy who was the Vice President.

She had took off on the day of my accident, right after the entrance ceremony to attend some emergency school board meeting, dragging my brother along. _Thank the gods for that. _I still remembered my bloody shirt and my torn blazer.

I scrolled to the next message that I received this morning.

_Today 9.33am_

_Sender: Idiot Teana_

_Fate-chan where are you now? I heard from Carim that you're discharged today. Shall I pick you up? I am even coming in clutches for you! Where the heck are you anyway! Reply me already! _

Teana Lanster was my childhood best friend. Her brother, was coincidentally Chrono's best friend and the Harlaown house had my redhead friend crashing by rather frequently. Clutches? Wait don't tell me she intended to say crutches… What the hell happened while I was in the hospital?

_Yesterday 9.34pm_

_Sender: Idiot Teana_

_Fate-chan! Are you asleep? Reply me soon! I missed you dearly. You didn't do anything dangerous again in hospital did ya?!_

Bardiche pulsed, waiting for me to read the next message. I shook with anger. "Bardiche…"

_Yesterday 3.21pm_

_Sender: Idiot Teana_

_Fate-chan are you feeling better? Why didn't you reply me? _

Bardiche definitely destroyed my relationships with other people.

_Two days ago 5.02pm_

_Sender: Idiot Teana_

_Did you know I spent a week in the hospital too? Hahah! Seemed like everybody were pretty wrecked up after the first mission and the Principal (Your dearest mommy!) gave all of us a week off! I haven't been able to visit you …er… cuz I broke my leg. :P hehe. _

I sighed. I wondered how she was now.

_Three days ago _

_Sender: Idiot Teana_

_Fate! Bardiche told me you broke your phone after I texted you like a million times. Did you really…? I am going to kill you for Alicia. _

In Mid-childa, most mages owned devices. Alicia, Teana and me though, we mostly communicated through our phones. It was a special communication line just for the three of us. It also held a special kind of meaning to us. Before we got our own devices, we used to pretend our phones were mage devices and the three of us would run around in the Mid-childa hill, pretending we could fly. Alicia mostly sat out our sessions due to my stubbornness on her health, though I myself couldn't last any longer than her.

_**Flashback**_

Teana, Onee-chan and I were lying on the grassy land, staring up into the sky. "Hey when will we truly fly in the sky?" Teana wondered out loud.

Onee-chan, the smartest out of the three of us and the wisest, had replied. "One day. One day both will be able to fly in the sky." I had barely noted that she didn't include herself in.

Teana smirked. "And when that day comes, I would be the greatest mage alive! Fate-chan would be my servant." My sister laughed and ask whether we would bring her along to the skies. The obnoxious redhead immediately replied, "Of course! And we would leave Fate-chan behind." A stab of fear had hit me then at both onee-chan's question and Teana's answer.

"Hey stop targeting me will you. You're just angry that I stopped playing catching with you." I pouted. Teana Lanster, the greatest idiot in the world, replied with an "Hmph."

"Neh Fate-chan. would you bring me to the skies?" Onee-chan rolled on the grass and looked at me, with a sparkle in her deep blue eyes and asked me with an air of seriousness.

"I… Won't." I saw hurt creeping into her expression and continued on.

"Because onee-chan is going to fly with her on strength and be by my side." The young me had replied with a smile. I didn't understand then, but Onee-chan looked as if she was about to cry.

_**End of flashback**_

I didn't understand then, years ago why did Onee-chan made such an expression. As I grew older, I realised that onee-chan had realised her own health condition before the day TSAB took Mother away. I shook my head as I cleared the memories. Ever since the day I was revealed of my birth, I have decided to exist only for that sole reason. I existed up till now, only to fulfil that goal. Other things would not matter anymore. Time was running out. I would make Onee-chan smile again.

I scrolled to the next message.

_Four days ago_

_Sender: Brother Chrono_

_FATE T. HARLAOWN! Just how did you get yourself into so much mess? I heard from Carim only your group got it the worst out of the mission. Our dear Principal gave you all a week to rest and Carim is punished for stupidly turning off trial mode. She is made to clean the Infinite Library ~_

_Anyway you are to stay in bed and OBEY your dorm mates. From what Carim said they seemed to care about you very much. Hehe. You have grown to be such a lady killer Fate-chan._

I closed my messages inbox and headed to Shinobu's office after replying the three of them.

**Carim POV**

"Fate-chan did _what?" _I looked incredulously at the purple head in front of me. I was summoned here by a certain furious medic.

"She did it again, while I was out of the office."

"How did you know?" Shinobu Tsukimura pointed plainly at the empty syringe case in the waste bin, then at the broken thermometer that was in it too.

"She's so _clever._ I had even made sure my office is clear…_"_

I felt my blood froze for the umpteenth time ever since I was acquainted with that retarded blonde and her family. I furiously dialled her device and tried to search for her device telepathically. Nothing came up though it was expected. Every time that retard blonde did something reckless like that, Bardiche would shut itself down and nobody could find where she was.

"Did you check on Alicia-chan?"

"Yeah. She's in better condition. Though she probably didn't notice what her sister did. She should be waking soon. She always did after her sister ran off."

"Okay."

It's no good telling Lindy. Fate would repeated do that again despite her mother's warnings. They would then have a quarrel with everybody breaking down. I sighed.

"Give me some headache pills."

**Nanoha POV**

Hayate and I followed Shinobu-san's direction to Alicia's room and was greeted by the sight of a dark room, so deathly quiet you could even hear the birds outside chirping, even with all the windows closed. Why wasn't the curtain open?

Both of us stepped in timidly, afraid to wake the room's only occupant up. I tried to close the door as silently as possible but the door still closed with a rather loud "click".

The person on the bed stirred.

"Fate-chan isn't here. Let's go Nanoha." Hayate whispered, though she herself was straining her eyes to take a look at the occupant on the bed.

"Don't you wanna see how Fate's sister looked like?" I whispered back.

Both of us fell silent as we tip-toed across the carpeted floor.

On the table near the bed, was flower vase that seemed to be recently filled with florals. There was a drip bag and a few tubes sticking into the flawless skin on the arm of the owner. Even in the darkness, one could clearly see that her skin was fair, perfect and flawless. Near her arm was what seemed like a few droplets of scarlet. The occupant stirred.

Both of us held our breaths as we took in the sight in front of us. Lying on the bed was a splitting copy of Fate-chan, though I did noted that her bangs were slightly different from the Fate-chan I knew. So this was Alicia Testarossa.

"Ngh…" Alicia stirred again. Hayate seemed to turn blue as she struggled to hold her breath.

The door to the window of her soul opened and blue eyes peeked out from under the eyelids. "Ngh?" She made a noise that seemed to ask a question.

**Signum POV**

Recently, I was out of a job. Yes, I was fired as the bodyguard of the Yagami household. Depressed and without a goal to pursue, I wandered around the school grounds, sometimes visiting the flowery garden and sometimes visiting the gym. This was not how my days were supposed to be spent!

After that incident, involving Testarossa and my mistress, they were in the hospital for a week, along with Teana Lanster and Subaru Nakajima. Hayate-chan had furiously _shooed _Vita and I out of the hospital room and _fired _us soon after.

"Signum and Vita. I hereby command you to have fun to your heart's content. Have fun understood? And get out of the room, its crowded." Her voice rang in my ears. How cruel. I had a week of boredom.

I passed by the fountain near the school's student council room. Memories of that day flooded back to me.

_**Flashback**_

That day, a teal hair coloured woman had stood a metre away from the gushing fountain, seemly deep in thought. I was passing by it carelessly and I signed. She had sighed too and had a troubled expression plastered on her face. On hearing my sigh, she looked up and smiled.

"Had trouble too?"

"Yeah."

"Did you know? That there's a library in the academy."

"I thought all schools had one?" I couldn't help but question on how common it was for libraries to exist.

"Well yeah…" She chuckled and continued. "Have you ever gone there before? The view on the top floor is magnificent. It will take your breath away, and hopefully with your trouble in tow." She gave me a smile and walked back to the school building.

_**End of flashback**_

Well, since I have time to kill, why not? I headed towards the Infinite library. I pushed open its wooden double doors and silence greeted me. Instead of taking the elevator this time, I chose to step on the anti-gravity field and floated myself to the top floor of the library.

No matter how many times I have seen this scene, it still took my breath away. My footsteps resounded around the empty library with only books to keep my company. I sat down on the floor and gazed, just gazed at the city of Mid-childa.

"Hah…" I turned around sharply. I just heard something. My bodyguard senses was acting up again.

"Who's there?" I said, projecting my voice to the end of the corridor.

Silence answered me and I raised my device. I got onto my feet as my device readied itself.

"Hah…" It was that voice again.

I approached the corner of the shelf cautiously and swiftly, I pointed my device at the source of noise as soon as I turned the corner.

I was speechless as the sight before me took my ability to speak. Sprawled on the floor, barely breathing at all was Fate Testarossa. Her wheelchair lay abandoned, overturned, at her side. Testarossa was clutching her phone in on hand and her chest in another, lying on her left.

"Testarossa!"

"Hah…" She breathed out as she struggled to raise her head to look at me. A flicker of something past by her eyes as she lowered her head again.

"It's… you Signum. What… a coinci..dence."

"What are you doing here?"

"Hah isn't… it obvious…. I was trying… to sleep…" She gave me one of her annoying confident smirk. The intended effect however, was greatly diminished by the fact that she had to strain her facial muscles into that smirk.

"Testarossa! Are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"I doubt so. You look very pale."

"Of..of course I am fine…. Hey… Is that match…. We promised before… still on? Wanna do… it next week?" She tried to divert the topic.

"Testarossa we are going to the hospital."

She shook her head desperately. "I only felt… a bit faint. Neh? Are… you scared that… you would lose?" She panted out the words.

"Testarossa!"

"No! …." Her face was curiously pale and her lips were nothing like the usual rosy colour. The Fate Testarossa in front of me, might as well be a sparkling vampire. A heavy amount sweat had also gathered around her forehead and her face glistened with sweat.

Bardiche, her triangular device, chose that moment to speak out. "Sir. Please rest." I stared in shock. Was the device concerned about its master's health?

"Bar…bardiche. I told you to switch… youself down. Why do you… keep ignoring my orders?" Testarossa gritted her teeth and struggled to reach for the device.

"Sir. I switched off the telepathic link. It's okay for me to wake up Master."

"Idiot device…."

"Sir…"

Shocked by the bond between Bardiche and Testarossa, I almost forgot that the said blonde was in pain.

"Testarossa!"

"I won't go … to the hospital." She glared at me defiantly.

"Fine." Shock fleeted to her eyes as I sat down by her side. I slide my arm under her neck and propped her head up just a little bit. The phone in her hands dropped onto the carpeted floor as the little energy she had, dispersed. I placed her head upon my lap as Testarossa closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed down and she wasn't struggling to breathe anymore.

"Cold…" She muttered as she drifted off to sleep. I removed my jacket and covered her shivering body. She was sound asleep in a minute.

I, too relaxed and both of us slept in silence.

**Alicia POV**

I was having a dream again. It's another one with Fate-chan in it. It was another memory of our precious childhood.

_**Flashback**_

I had broken into one of Mother's lab and by accident, broken one of the numerous glass jars resting on the shelf. Fate-chan had tottered behind me as she followed me into the lab.

"Onee-chan!" My little sister gasped at the sight of the broken jar. The contents of the jar was red and it spilled over the study table on the lab, nearly missing Mother's handwritten notes. Fate-chan scrambled to the table which was taller than her and climbed the nearby chair.

I inwardly smiled at my sister's intellect. She paused, however, realising that she had nothing to wipe the table with. "Ngh?" I chuckled at her reaction. Her young mind thought of the first thing available and that was her shirt. "Ah!" She furiously started to scrub the table clean of the red fluid while I made my way to the table. I was a few heads taller than Fate-chan and Mother said I was two years older than Fate-chan.

The table was almost clean now, little Fate-chan had done a great job. She smiled at me after she was done, as if asking for a praise. "Onee-chan! It's done!" She had a tooth missing and I had to chuckle at the sight of her cute face. I petted her head and her smile widened, tiny arms grabbing my shirt in happiness. Fate-chan was five then. I was seven.

It was apparent though, how those two years of difference had set us apart. Fate-chan was still young and even though I myself was young, my mind was much more developed than that of Fate-chan's.

I noticed then, on the desk was Mother's handwritten notes that she had spent nights and nights writing. She didn't even tucked us into bed ever since Fate hit five years old. As I grow older, I felt myself grow weaker. Perhaps I should eat more… I chuckled. Fate-chan was nuzzling me with her nose, desperately trying to grab my attention.

However, I was unable to tear my sight away from the notes on the table though. Wind from nowhere had blown across and as if on purpose, flipped the pages of the notes, seemly to reveal its greatest secrets within the pages.

I stared hard at the photograph pinned at the corner of the page. The person within, was one that I was so painfully familiar with. The person was the only one I knew that would smile at me with such angelic smile and nuzzle me like a puppy. The person was only sister I had. Wine-red stared back.

"Onee-chan."

The title of the page was "Project Fate-Clone".

_**End of flashback**_

I breathed heavily and opened my eyelids as my dream came to an end. _Fate-chan…_

There were two figures by my bedside, frozen like statues, as if they were caught doing something bad. "Ngh?" I looked at them curiously.

They soon revealed themselves to be Fate-chan's roommates and had kindly graced their presence upon my room for the sake of finding my idiot little sister.

"She… did came by earlier. She told me she had two cute brunettes staying in the same room as her and told me about your first mission. She seemed happy to have two beautiful girls by her side." I smiled as both of them turned an alarming red.

"She…she said that?!"  
"F-Fate-chan said that?"

_Obviously she didn't. Honestly I always have to salvage her mess of a relationship every time. Fate-chan is so oblivious to everybody. All she cared about was… me. _

I smiled and nodded my head. I felt so much better after a sleep. Dreaming about Fate was an added bonus, though the ending of the dream wasn't to my preference.

"A-anyway! It's great knowing you Alicia-san!"

"Alicia-_chan."_ I pouted my lips as Nanoha flushed.

"Ah… Alicia-chan."

"That's better."

"Then we will be leaving now! Sorry for disturbing your sleep!" Both girls stood up and bowed.

"Hey… Can both of you do me a favour?"

"Sure..!"  
"Sure!"

"Please take care of my little sister in my absence. Promise me?"

They nodded in unison.

**Signum POV**

Testarossa was out for quite a while. After waking up first, I realised her forehead was burning hot and she constantly shivered. _You owe me one Testarossa. _I carried her bridal style to my room, which I shared with Vita and plopped her on my bed. Thank god the library was only a minute's walk away from the dorms. Vita was gone, probably to shop for more hideous looking toy rabbits.

I took a towel from the bathroom and wiped her face, placing another cold towel on her forehead.

"Ngh…" She muttered in pain.

Bardiche pulsed at an alarming frequency, as if he was worried for its master. _Testarossa… Everything about you is a mystery. _

"No…" She groaned, sleep-induced.

"Onee-chan…" She gripped the sheets tightly as her face, contorted. Her bangs was wet with sweet and her eyebrows were knitted together.

"No… no… no…." She shook her head several times and panted heavily. Nightmare maybe? I sat myself on the bed, with my back leaning against the wood. I slid my arm behind her back (which was wet with sweat) and hugged her from behind.

"It's fine Testarossa. Everything is going to be fine."

She thrashed around and her sleeves slid down for a moment. Alarm bells went off in my mind as I took Fate-chan's arm in my hand. I rolled down her right sleeve shakingly and rubbed my eyes a few times just to confirm what I saw.

Fate-chan must have a terrible story to tell.

* * *

**Nyahaha. I just had to get this story out of my system. It's 3.36am now and I am dreadfully sleepy. Pardon me for my mistakes in the story. I spotted quite a lot of my typing mistakes and my mind couldn't form any coherent thoughts anymore. This chapter was written and the chapter flowed, with random ideas that came into my mind. I had to admit I was rather proud of the flashbacks that I had thought of. The flashbacks wasn't even suppose to be this long... **

**This chapter concentrates more on the blonde sisters' past and their bond. (not to mention a certain yellow triangular device) Hoped you enjoyed the story and do read the newly edited chapters 1&2 ya! Thank you for taking up your time to read my story. Till the next time! **


End file.
